Barbie and the Secret Door
Barbie and The Secret Door is the 28th CGI-animated Barbie movie. It was released in August 2014 on Digital HD and was released in September 2014 on DVD and Blu-Ray Combo, and it is marketed as the "ultimate fairytale musical". The movie is a musical with seven original songs. Official Summary "It's the ultimate fairytale musical! Barbie stars as Alexa, a shy princess who discovers a secret door in her kingdom and enters a whimsical land filled with magical creatures and surprises. Inside, Alexa meets Romy and Nori, a mermaid and a fairy, who explain that a spoiled ruler named Malucia is trying to take all the magic in the land. To her surprise, Alexa has magical powers in this world, and her new friends are certain that only she can restore their magic. Discover what happens when Alexa finds the courage to stand up for what's right and learns that the power of friendship is far more precious than magic." Plot The movie stars with a shy princess named Princess Alexa. Princess Alexa prefers to read and stay the whole time in her room instead to meeting peoples going to balls and giving speeches. Even she doesn't want to ademt to the royal ball. Mr Primrose with pacienent tries to teach her the royal waltz wich ends up in a disater and Mr Primrose hurt his leg. Queen Andrienne is very dissapinted about the behaviour of her daughter. Her friends Jenna try to cheer her up by dancing the fllowing dance they have to do after the waltz. But Princess Alexa gives up although she dances wonderfully. After a short time her Grandmother also try to cheer her up and saying that she can't hide from her life forever:"You never know what you can'y do unless you try." And than she gaves Alexa a new book although she had read every book from her grandmother but no this book that she had been saving it for the right time. Smiling the granmother gaves her to read. The book explains about a princess who had magical powers and discovers that with a flicked of a wand she had magic and also she sees a door she never had seen before and she enters to a magical land. While reading her book and been fasinated she dreams that she also wants have magic. Soon her book begans to shine and the wall began to shine too. Brockhust tries to call Alexa to go back to the caslte now that Mr Primrose has now been recovered but Alexa disappeard though the magical door and she enters to a magical land. Her outfit chances: Her dress was pink and with a pink tiara and with a Magical Wand on her hair. Her hairstyle was still the same. Two girls are appearing: One of the girls was named Nori once a fairy and the other girl was named Romy once a Mermaid. the two girls were without magic because a princess called Princess Malucia steals the magic from everyone in Zinnia. Romy and Nori explain to Princess Alexa what happen and Alexa tries to help. Now Romy discovers now the Magical Wand in her hair and Alexa points to Nori chaging her dress that Alexa had worn in her caslte. All have the hope that Alexa was the one who would defeat Malucia. Romy and Nori heard that someone is coming. They were the Sniffers: Sniff and Whiff. She smelled some new magic. But they weren't able to smell it because Nori thoughs them some Stenchweed. It hides the scent of magic throwing the sniffers of the trail of Princess Alexa. As its name implies, it's incredibly stinky. It doesn't grow near the fairies' homes. The Sniffers are gone and Nori and Romy are presenting to everyone Princess Alexa and she turns the dress that Nori had been wearing. Some little unicorns are saying hello to Alexa with she overjoyies. There were three unicors but there's 4th unicorn also known: Queen Unicorn. Nori and Romy explain what happen before the King and Queen left Zinnia. they ruled Zinnia with compaition but they disapppeared a wiew weeks. And so Malucia steals the magic and she's been hunting everone down with the sniffers and the Trogs. Malucia is the only Princess in Zinnia to be ever been born without magic. In the caslte Malucia get's more angry. She wants more magic. The Trogs have a fairy girl named Nola. But the Sniffers have told Malucia that they haven't found the Queen Unicorn and they were sent off to find her. Malucia soon get the magic of Nola by taking her wings away. Usesin her wand Princess Alexa practice with her wand and she chance everything even the dresses of her friends and she feels now that she had magic. While in the Caslte Nola is now without her wings and very sad and angry at the same time. The Sniffers have found the Queen Unicorn and Nola is free now only if she tells to everone That Malucia is going to capture the Queen Unicorn. Arriving at the meadow everone were in shock seeng Nola without her wings and she tells everone what just happen. Everone were in shock and Nori tells them to keep the unicors savfty. Princess Alexa had an idea to find faster the Queen Unicorn. By using a Lotus Petal as a carpet they were able to find the Queen Unicorn and bring her to the meadow. But soon Malucia and the Trogs are faster and they capture the Queen Unicorn and Princess Alexa tries to run away. Whlie taking away Princess Alexa magic her wand begans to be have. But she'll get her magic later and she goes to the meadow and Princess Malucia takes i everyone the magic. Princess Alexa has arrived to the principal door.What shall she do: Going back home or fight against Malucia? She decided to go back and help her friends. But then she couldn't believe her eyes: Everyone is helpless: The fraires are without they wings and the mermaids are without the tale. Princess Alexa as still her magic and one of the Boungic Creature gave her her Magical Wand. With another caprtet ride they go to the Palace but they were too late because Princess Malucia has now all the magic she wants. Princess Alexa Nori and Romy enters to the Palace by sorrunding to Princess Malucia. Soon a huge fight began between Princess Alexa and Princess Malucia. But Gordin tries to stop Malucia by saying that she have all magic and she chains him with the others. Princess Alexa sees that the crystal is breaking and she says to Malucia: "OK Malucia you want it all take it. " With a great smile on her face Malucia has all magic but her crystal wand is broken and a magical light surrouned Princess Alexa and and she wears a long dress and a new Tiara. All were happy. Now Princess Alexa gaves Nori her magic back and she's got her wings back and Romy her tale and she gaves everyone the magic that they been lost. All very now happy only Malucia. Malucia is punished to cleaned the palace and her Parents are back home.But they were disappointed to hear that she wasn't a good girl. Princess Alexa Nori Romy and the Queen Unicorn waves goodbye to Alexa that she she had to return back home and she promised to come back. by going back Alexa Still wears the dress and witha great smile she hears Brookhust who is still calling her name. He alrt her that the young equestrians are waiting for her to speak but Alexa will try to speak to them and she goes with Brookhust and she finaly gaves her a perfecty speech. Now she meets the Ambassador of Hilgovia and Prince Kieran. Alexa goes to her room and she put the book on her self and meeting her grandmother they go to the ball room aling with Queen Andrienne and King Terrance. King Terrance opens the dance with Princess Alexa by following the tradition and she dances very good. The movie ends up with Princess Alexa and her friends are dancing together (wearin the same dress that keria had been worn in the Movie Barbie the Princess and the Popstar in pink.) Starring the Voices Of Music Songs *"What's Gonna Happen" (Performed by Alexa) *"If I Had Magic" (Performed by Alexa) *"You're Here" (Performed by Nori and Romy) *"I Want It All" (Performed by Malucia) *"I've Got Magic" (Performed by Alexa) *"We've Got Magic" (Performed by Nori and Romy) *"What's Gonna Happen (reprise)" (Performed by Alexa) Scores *Magic Door *Unicorn *Return to the Castle DVD Bonus Features *2 Music Videos ("If I Had Magic" and "Anything is Possible") *Bloopers/Outtakes *Two ''Barbie: Life in the Dreamhouse episodes Gallery Merchandise Videos 2014 - Barbie and The Secret Door - Trailer|Official Teaser Trailer Barbie™ and The Secret Door - Official Trailer (HD)|Official Trailer Barbie™ and The Secret Door - If I Had Magic - Music Video|"If I Had Magic" Music Video Barbie™ and The Secret Door - - A Clip from the Movie|Movie clip Barbie™ and The Secret Door - Movie Outtakes|Bloopers Meet the Characters of Barbie and the Secret Door Barbie|Another trailer with special bonus "Meet the Characters" Meet Alexa Barbie and the Secret Door Barbie|Meet Princess Alexa Meet Nori Barbie and the Secret Door Barbie|Meet Nori Meet Romy Barbie and the Secret Door Barbie|Meet Romy Meet Malucia Barbie and the Secret Door Barbie|Meet Malucia Barbie™ and The Secret Door - Princess Alexa Transformation Trivia *The voice of Samantha, Arielle Tuliao, has "Barbie: The Princess and the Secret Door" as the title of the film on her resume. *In the beginning of the movie it the distributor was written "Mattel Playground Productions" instead of "Barbie Entertainment". *When Alexa asked Nori and Romy about the boy and the flying carpet, she might possibly have been refering to the folktale "Aladdin". *Romy and Nori have noticeably different hairstyles in the teaser trailers. *This movie marks the first time a Barbie movie is directed by a female director (Karen J. Lloyd). *The movie's logo in the Teaser tralier and the final film is a bit different. In the teaser trailer the logo's border is pink and there's a door in the bottom with a melody sign but in the official logo it has a blue border and in the bottom the border's line end with curves. Though, both look the same. *Like in the movie Titanic Nori used the same words like Leonardo Dicaprio had said on the ship Similarities to other Barbie movies *The hairstyle Alexa gives Romy during "I've Got Magic" is the same as Jenna's and Princess Lumina's disguise hair in Barbie: The Pearl Princess. *Both Princess Alexa and Princess Victoria from Barbie: The Princess & The Popstar prefer to do anything other than their royal duties. Both princesses also give a speech as part of their royal duties, at the end of the movies. *The same character model of Alexandra Privet from Barbie: Princess Charm School ''was used for Queen Adrienne. *The fairies in Zinnia wear the same dresses as Princess Catania's from ''Barbie: Mariposa & the Fairy Princess, just in different colors. *Nola has the same hairstyle and dress as the 8-year-old Princess Catania. *Alexa, Jenna and Samantha in What's Gonna Happen (reprise) at the end of the movie use recolored versions of Keira's dress from Barbie: the Princess and the Popstar. *Both the movie and Barbie: Mariposa & the Fairy Princess have magical creatures (Crystallite and The Queen Unicorn) as protectors from the antagonists (Malucia and Gwyllion). Also,both magical creatures were found by the antagonists and almost got defeated. Both the worlds from the movies (Zinnia and Shimmervale) were almost taken over by the antagonists. However, unlike Malucia, Gwyllion reformed. *Much like Odile from Barbie of Swan Lake and Crystal from Barbie: A Fairy Secret, Malucia is forced to clean as punishment for what she did. *Both the movie and Barbie in The Pink Shoes tell the story about protagonists (Alexa and Kristyn Farraday) who were transported into magical worlds with their titular objects given to them by someone who knows of their power but doesn't reveal it. Both of them also save the magical worlds from the evil rulers (Malucia and Snow Queen). Both protagonists are also not really confident with themselves to do their duties (Alexa in her royal duties and Kristyn in her ballet school performance), but became much better at the end of the films. *Queen Adrienne's formal dress is similiar to Dame Devin's except it's not green. *In the "I've Got Magic" scene, Alexa makes a pearl necklace with her magic wand. This is similiar to Princess Lumina as she has pearl magic. Goofs *In "I've Got Magic" scene before Alexa change Nori and Romy's dresses, Romy's bow are missing. *Romy's bow also missing after she and Nori being forced with Malucia's minions to tell the hidden place of fairies and mermaids. *When Alexa will go return back at home and walk with Nori, her crown is missing. But when Alexa hug Nori her crown is seen again. *Grodlin's glasses are seen cracked when Malucia sang "I Want It All". But in next scenes, his glasses aren't seems cracked as well. Also Known As *French - ''Barbie et la porte secrète *Polish - Barbie i tajemnicze drzwi *German - Barbie und die geheime Tür *Greek - Barbie στο μυστικό βασίλειο *Russian - Барби и потайная дверь *Thai - ตุ๊กตาบาร์บี้และประตูลั *Dutch - Barbie en de Geheime Deur *Italian - Barbie e la porta segreta *Spanish - Barbie y la puerta secreta *Potuguese - Barbie e o portal secreto *Arabic - باربي والباب السري *Persian - باربى و در مخفى *Turkish - Barbie ve gizli kapı *Georgian -'' ბარბი და საიდუმლო კარი'' *Hindi -'' बार्बी : वह रहस्यमयी दरवाज़ा'' External Links *[http://barbiesecretdoor.mattel-ceur.com/uk-en/index.php?page=kit.php Barbie and The Secret Door UK website] Category:Barbie and The Secret Door Category:Musicals Category:Movies Category:Rainmaker Entertainment